


Viktuuri: The Way of Life

by Raven_Nightshade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Nightshade/pseuds/Raven_Nightshade
Summary: Yuuri has had a crush on Viktor for a long time, but Viktor picks up on it. He tries to to get our cute *cough bootyful cough* little katsudon to fall in love with him. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics come in a little later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a little short, but I will work hard to make the others longer. Don't know how long this will be so no promises.

It seemed like a dream. Viktor Nikiforov, his idol since he was young, had come all the way from Russia to Japan to be his coach. Yuuri was elated and it felt like he was floating. He couldn't be happier.  
Viktor found him worthwhile,  found training him worth leaving his life and skating career behind. It made Yuuri feel warm and fuzzy inside. Unfortunately, the younger skater was attracted to Viktor, but then again who wasn't?  
Yuuri rushed to the rink, a bit late for training. Viktor was strict when it came to training, and was not happy whenever Yuuri was late. This would usually lead to more strenuous training, which Yuuri did not enjoy. He didn't know how much more of Viktor's ridiculously impossible instructions he could take.  
He barreled in through the door of the ice rink, his brown eyes wide, waiting for Viktor's displeased voice to order him to practice the Quad Lutz until he could no longer move. But the Russian did not. He stood in the center of the rink, his blue eyes locked on the raven-haired male.  
"Yuri," Viktor said, his voice ringing musically through the air, "Glad you finally decided to join me." He smiled at the younger male and Yuuri's heart nearly stopped for a minute. He really had to stop over thinking every little thing Viktor did. The older skater did not actually like him like that. He was just a flirtatious playboy, is all. This worked in returning his heart back to its normal rate. He nodded and silently began to stretch, his coach's eyes never leaving him. As soon as he was finished his stretches, he laced up his skates joined the silver-haired male on the ice.  
Six hours later, both exited the rink, Yuuri sore and tired. All he wanted now was to get home and soak in the onsen. After that he would relax in his room and probably catch up with Phichit. He hadn't talked to him in a while.  
"Hey, Yuuri," Viktor said softly, "I was thinking that we could celebrate with katsudon tonight."  
Yuuri stopped in surprise and his eyes widened at Viktor who had also stopped and turned to him, "Really? Why do we need to celebrate?"  
The Russian smiled at him, his eyes shining, "I was thinking about how much you have improved, not only in your skating but in your confidence as well. I believe that you deserve a little of your favorite dish. But not too much. Don't want you to gain too much weight, little piggy~" His tone became teasing at the last few words.  
Yuuri blushed at the bit of teasing, but he tried to hide it from Viktor, "Well, um thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." He wanted to hug Viktor to thank him, but he didn't know whether or not Viktor would have been comfortable with that. He just stood there, hiding his face.  
Viktor smirked at him and pulled the surprised male into a tight hug. Then again, Yuuri shouldn't have been surprised at all. Viktor was really huggy and touchy-feely with him. Honestly, it flustered Yuuri and almost made him blurt out his feelings a few times, but he held on. He didn't want to scare Viktor away by rambling on about a crush he's had for years. Oh God! It sounded a lot worse in his head.  
Viktor pulled back and held Yuuri at arm's length to stare into his eyes, "Alright, piggy! Lets go get some katsudon." His smile made Yuuri's heart flutter. He didn't care that Viktor was handsome or famous. He would love him no matter what. Agape... Unconditional love... exactly how he felt about the Russian.


	2. Chapter Two: Stay Close to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor goes for it after katsudon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter in two days! And it's slightly longer! Enjoy!
> 
> поросенок- piglet
> 
> I love using different languages! Especially Russian.

They sat and ate their katsudon in silence. Viktor was sitting a little too close, but Yuuri just pushed it from his mind. Viktor had been acting weirdly since he got here. The younger male chalked it up to being his natural self, but something was not right. He woke up more and more often to Viktor curled up in bed next to him when he was sure they had fallen asleep in their own rooms. Viktor also began to compliment his body more, embarrassing Yuuri beyond words.  
"What are you thinking about, little поросенок?" Viktor asked, setting his empty bowl aside. Yuuri's family was out so they were alone. " I can tell something is bothering you. So what is it?"  
Yuuri went silent, shock and embarrassment running through his veins. He didn't think would be able to see past his poker face! He worked on it just so Viktor couldn't see his true feelings. He pushed his own empty bowl aside and looked down at his hands in his lap.  
"Um...I wasn't thinking of anything really."  
Viktor tilted his head, an expression of slight irritation coming across his face, "Yuuri, I believe I know what is wrong. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you have a crush on me."  
Yuuri fell over in shock, his pale face now the color of a tomato, "Why would you say something as outrageous as that?"  
Viktor rested his chin on his head and gazed down at Yuuri, a little amused by him falling over, "Hmm, let's see.... You turn more red the closer I am, you have a ton of posters of me around your room, and you never tell me no when I hug you or compliment your body. It's quite obvious."  
Yuuri's face became redder, and he averted his eyes, "Well you're my idol, so of course I would have posters of you."  
Viktor sighed and climbed over Yuuri, balancing his weight on his hands and knees. Leaning down until their noses were almost touching, he whispered to the nearly hyperventilating younger male, "That hurt, little поросенок. I've been quite interested in you for a while. Ever since the Grand Prix Final banquet last year."  
"T-the banquet? Back then you didn't even know I existed."  
"Not true, little katsudon. That night, you must have been nervous because you just put away drink after drink after drink. After consuming so much alcohol, you danced with so much emotion, I was swept off my feet. Of course you and Chris showed off some stripper moves on a pole but what got me was your dancing. I had never seen someone move like that. Afterwards you kind of begged me to be your coach. I couldn't say no, you were just so cute, hanging off of me like that."  
Yuuri was beyond mortified. H-he pole danced? With Chris? In front of Viktor? He couldn't believe himself. Yuuri tried to get up to lock himself in his room so he doesn't embarrass himself even more, but Viktor refused to get up.   
"Um, Viktor, would you mind getting up?"  
The Russian loved the flustered look of the male below him and chuckled as he kissed Yuuri on the tip of his nose, "So you are not interested in me even a bit, piglet?" He tilted his head and gave Yuuri his most heart-stopping smile.   
Yuuri sputtered and turned his face away, "What has gotten into you, Viktor? You don't normally get like this."  
Viktor's smile changed into a smirk and he kissed at Yuuri's exposed neck, getting a squeak out of him, "Are you really this oblivious? I really like you, so why don't we get together already? Your whole family already thinks we're together. Besides I know you like me. And don't argue with me on that. I hear you at night." He winked.  
Yuuri nearly fainted at those words, "Oh my God! You heard?"  
The silver-haired male nodded, nuzzling the other's face, "Don't be shy. I'm quite flattered to 've thought of that way that often. So do you wanna be my boyfriend?"  
Yuuri looked at Viktor, seeing the happy, puppy dog look Viktor always uses to get his way, and he smiled weakly, "Sure, I would like that. As long as it doesn't affect our skating relationship."  
"It wont." Then, he dived forward, kissing Yuri lightly on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. If there are anything you guys want to,see in this story or any other ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. I love reading suggestions, and if I don't use it in this story. I may use it in my next story. Oh also any couple suggestions.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri realizes something one night and finds out something about Viktor. .. bad summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's! Here's a New Year's present for everyone!

TRANSLATION:  
возлюбленная- sweetheart

Yuuri lay awake in bed that night. He was happy that he and Viktor were a couple now, but he just felt weird now. Probably because he was an Omega and had no idea what Viktor was. His scent never betrayed what he was and it made Yuuri nervous. Yuuri himself hadn't gone into heat since Viktor's been his coach, but he realized now that he's going to have one soon.  It has been almost four months. Hopefully he still had some spray to suppress his scent. He turned to his side and snuggled into his blankets, slowly drifting off to sleep.   
He woke up a few hours later, his back a lot warmer than his front. Yuuri tried to move but a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to the warmth.  
"Viktor?" He questioned, turning around to the Russian.   
Viktor yawned and opened his sleepy, blue eyes, "Good morning, возлюбленная... " His accent was thicker than usual. He tried to pull Yuuri closer, "You're soft and plushie."  
Yuuri blushed but he just closed his eyes and rested his head against Viktor's shoulder, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend's waist. He fell asleep again to Viktor's soft snores and relaxing scent.  
The next morning, he woke to an empty bed. He shivered and wiggled into the spot that Viktor had slept in. It was still warm, so he hadn't been gone that long.   
"Yuuri," the Russian said, coming into the room, naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist, "we need to work on your quads."   
Yuuri sat up and looked at Viktor, his hair sticking up in places due to sleep, "Hey Viktor.... I'm going to need to take a week off soon.."  
The Russian tilted his head in confusion, "Really? Why? You need to practice if you want to win the Grand Prix Final."  
Yuuri blushed, a bit embarrassed, "I know that. I don't want to take a week off, but.. my..heat is coming up..."  
Viktor was silent for a minute before speaking again, "You're...an Omega?"  
  Yuuri lookled away, not wanting to meet Viktor's eyes as he nodded. He heard a chuckle as Viktor walked towards the bed, and sat down next to him. Yuuri chanced a look at Viktor and found him smiling.   
"I think that works perfectly," the older male said, "Because I'm an Alpha!"   
Yuuri's eyes widen and he backs away, "You are? I was thinking you were a Beta..."  
Viktor smiling and stood up, walking out of the room, "I'll prove it to you." Yuuri soon heard the shower running. Five minutes later, the water shut off. After drying off, Viktor walked back into Yuuri's room and the younger male's nose with the pure scent of an Alpha. Yuuri fell over, basically drooling, a deep red blush across his cheeks.  
"Yuuri, are you okay?" Viktor asked, leaning over Yuuri, worried. Then the towel around his waist loosened and Yuuri shot out of the bed, running to the bathroom as Viktor tightened the towel again. After a quick shower, Yuuri went back to his room, noticing that Viktor was gone. He dressed quickly and left the house. Viktor was already outside, waiting for him. It seemed that he had used some scent suppressant because Yuuri couldn't smell his intoxicating Alpha scent.  
"Be prepared to work today, little katsudon~," Viktor teased, smacking Yuuri's rear, "we're going to put more work in the days leading up to your heat so we're not too far behind. Oh by the way, have you decided whether or not you want to spend it with me?"  
Yuuri's face was the color of a tomato, "U-um.. well.... we are a couple so..... I think that... maybe... probably... will..."   
Viktor got his answer from the jumble of words that came out of Yuuri's mouth, "okay!" He kissed him softly and they walked to the rink together, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I fell hard for YOI and wanted to write this. Not a bad debut work though, eh?


End file.
